The general concept of minimum tillage planter/renovators is not new, and many patents have issued over the years for various attempts at providing an enhanced seedbed, without the necessity of disturbing the ground surface, which might comprise, for example, sod or the like.
However, when conventional minimum tillage planters are utilized with soft or spongy ground, the furrow and seedbed is formed, only to have it shrink, with the furrow providing little open area on the ground cover for sunlight and passage of the seedlings therethrough.
Therefore, there exists a need for a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which is able to displace the ground cover during planting, while uplifting, displacing, and grinding the displaced soil and ground cover so that it allows the formation of a wider, finer, less dense seedbed with finer tilth, and does not shrink back to form a narrow furrow, while minimizing disturbance of the ground cover.
While none of the below cited patents are believed to teach the concepts embodied in the present invention, the following patents were deemed at least generally pertinent to the teachings minimum tillage planting or the like:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor(s) Date of Issue ______________________________________ 5413056 Freed et al 05/09/1995 5375542 Schaffer 12/27/1994 5279236 Truax 01/18/1994 5255617 Williams 10/26/1993 4779684 Schultz 10125/1988 4729435 Urich 03/08/1968 4537251 Hatzell 08/27/1985 4336844 Heibig et al 01/29/1982 4245706 Dietrich, Sr. 01/20/1981 4127073 Blair 11/28/1978 4057112 Taylor 11/08/1977 3960220 Laitala 06/01/1976 ______________________________________
Pat. No. 4,779,684 illustrates a scouring plow (31) situated at a generally forty-five degree arrangement relative to the shank, although there are obvious differences between this patent and the searched for invention.
Pat. No. 5,255,617 illustrates a scalloped coulter situated at some oblique angle relative to the planter, which coulter is also adjustable via the support member (56).
Pat. No. 5,279,236 teaches a seed planter wherein there is provided forward of the drill a plurality of trash discs comprising angled coulters, and is provided for general information.
Pat. No. 5,375,542 teaches a seed covering system utilizing a side mounted, angled coulter.
Pat. No. 4,729,435 teaches a subsoil tilling implement wherein there is provided a coulter (30) is provided in front of the "ripper member" (22), the system further including a vertically adjustable wheel (24) adjacent to the ripper for varying the depth of the cut.
Pat. No. 3,960,220 teaches a subsoil plow which is spring supported, providing a vibratory pivotal oscillation during forward motion.
Pat. No. 4,057,112 teaches a "Subsoil Plow", wherein there is provided a plurality of plow teeth having situated there before a coulter (27). The plow teeth are supported via shear bolt and are configured to pivot upon engaging an obstacle.
Pat. No. 4,127,073 teaches a "Subsoil Tillage Tooth" wherein there is provided a shank having a tip having a generally horizontal edge, and a cusp (54) in the medial area of the shank, as well as a winged trailing member (30), providing cutting blades for severing roots, "and to create a broken soil cap and moisture retaining blanket".
Pat. No. 4,245,706 teaches the utilization of shank like members having a top including wing-like work surfaces situated at the generally frontal, tip portion of the shank.
Pat. No. 4,331,204 teaches a "Tillage Implement" wherein there is provided, as shown in FIG. 3, a shank member having a generally horizontal leading edge (78), and first and second opposing wing-like cutting members (82).
Pat. No. 4,336,844 issued 1982, teaches a chisel having a generally horizontal leading edge, the shank having mounted thereupon a lister (41), configured to form an enhanced bed.
Pat. No. 5,413,056 teaches a no-till planter utilizing angled coulters, although the configuration is noticeably different from the present invention.
Pat. No. 4,230,054 as relating to a coulter (13) situated adjacent to the shank, for "smoothing" the soil.
Pat. Nos. 3,707,132, 3,854,429, and Austrian 27361, for mole plow-like members rearwardly disposed of the shank.
Pat. Nos. 4,638,748 and 4,592,294 relating scouring plow-like members disposed to the rear of the shank.
Lastly, Pat. No. 3,122,111 contemplating a curved surfaced coulter to provide an off-axis cut relative to the boot. Further included area soil spreaders (83, 81) adjacent to the boot, and a soil packer (89) following the boot.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a prior art planter, wherein there is provided a frame 1 having a front 2 and a rear 3, the front of the frame having situated there below a leading slicing coulter 4, the rear of the frame having situated below a ripping point 5 which generally would be in alignment with the coulter 4, and a mole plow 6 following the coulter. The system may be motivated 7 utilizing a tractor, via a three point hitch, which may be associated with the front 2 of the frame.
A general problem with this prior art arrangement is that the leading slicing coulter requires far too much weight to penetrate hard ground, providing an inefficient and sometimes difficult means of establishing a leading slice. Further, in soft or spongy soil conditions, the coulter may not cut trash in its path, instead burying the trash beneath the coulter, and into the path of the ripping point 5 and/or into the seedbed 8, disturbing the renovation/planting process.
In addition, in root bound and/or wet conditions sod, mostly roots, (since the roots have displaced the normal amount of soil) is springy or spongy, and will move out horizontally and not be cut away and ground up by the grinding action of the ripping point and rear mole plows. The consequence of this is that the sod/roots move back into near condition leaving a too narrow seed bed and furrow to allow sufficient plants and especially sufficient sunlight into the formed furrow for emerging plants' survival. To simply widen the point and mole plows to make the furrow wider causes the sod to explode outward and roll over giving ragged, uncontrollable, unacceptable furrows/seed beds and damages sod strip (or any ground cover) in between rows.
Thus, while the above contemplates various configurations of "no-till" planters and the like, none appear to teach or suggest a minimum tillage planter/renovator system which is able to displace the ground cover during planting, providing an open furrow without unduly disturbing the ground cover.